BurnD3m
BurnD3m BurnD3m is a canadian producer made in 2001. In 1998 BurnD3m And His Long time freind Jake Kingston made up a music group called PCR4FL (Personal Computer's r 4 f*cking losers) and made there first song ever called This Is RAM. in 2001 BurnD3m left PCR4FL After having A Vocal Chord Sergery Because he could not sing. Then later that year he started producing at home! Then Made his fir''st album called ''Hello! Nice to meet you!' Unrealesed Albums making a stupid song right now... (2003) Donkeys Are Bad-Ass! (2004) my freinds think cones are funny (2005) server power (2006) 2001 - 2006 (UpSITEdown, UpSITEdown tour, Hello! Nice to meet you! In 2003, BurnD3m released his first EP "Hello! Nice to meet you!", And later that year put a free download of that ep on his website and skype page. He also got signed to XTrul records that year. In 2005, He did his first ever tour, And headlined 63 cities. 2006 - 2009 (In the studio creating new sounds.) BurnD3m thought he needed a change in his music genre, So he decided to make on his next album, It should be Electronic music, Not funk. So his first ever electro house/electronic album was "My mug of coffee". 2009 - 2015 (4th Debut album "Lunch", new Music Group, 3rd,4th and 5th EP.) In August of 2013 Landcaster said that he would release his 4th debut album. "Yeah probably in 2014 or 2015, imma' release my 4th Debut album. It would've been 4 years since I made a debut album. So why the fuck not?" 2015 - 2017 (Signed to Destroid Records, BurnD3m break.) On BBC Radio 1 on November 29th 2014, Pete asked Jake if he was gonna have more material for 2015 He replied with this, "At this state, I'm not really sure if I'm gonna have anything next year. But, there is a 90 Percent Chance that there will be a new album next year, if not, BandSaw album for sure. If I do release more material next year, it will most likely be the last you'd hear from me for a while. While'st I will be taking a break from doing this BurnD3m skit, because I want to get back up to doing BandSaw and release a new record for it. But I'm not quitting BurnD3m for sure, I just won't be making material for it for a good few years. But never the less, I might (if not) will have an record for this new year. But it might be the last you'd hear from me for a bit" On December 28th 2014, Destroid Records wanted to sign BurnD3m to a new record label contract. At first, he didn't like the deal that much, so he was about to end the deal. At the last second though, he changed his mind and he said yes to the deal. BurnD3m was now signed to Destroid Records, and all future releases of his will be uploaded to their channel. On May 13th, 2015, Jake released an in depth tweet(s) on the topic that he will be taking the break of BurnD3m for a long time. Jake: "This is my dream, I want it to come true" That's what I said in 2005 when I was in the middle of the DownSITEup European Tour. Jake: It's been 14 years that I've started working on BurnD3m, and 2015 comes the year of BandSaw. Jake: BurnD3m will come back soon or later, but BandSaw is in full feedback right now. Jake: That means that my main focus is BandSaw. Jake: BurnD3m will just stand on the grill for a while now, it was fun guys! Jake: BurnD3m will return soon. 2017 - Present (new 2017 studio album in the works + supporting tour) In an interview on January 8th, 2017, Jake has hinted that he's currently working on a 6th studio album for BurnD3m. "I have a lot of unreleased content from 2010 to 2014 that I'm currently finishing now including brand new songs. I'm remastering all of the old ones and I'm mastering/mixing the newer ones right now. So yes, I'm working on some new stuff for BurnD3m." "I'm aiming this album to drop either mid 2017 or late 2017." "It could get delayed however since I'm also finishing up an album for BandSaw, too." On March 25th, 2017, he posted a picture on his Twitter that had his BurnD3m logo on it and looked glitchy, while including text at the bottom saying "Summer." A fan also asked him if he was going on tour soon this year on the same date, and he replied with: "mayybeee ;)" In September of 2017, Jake made an update on Twitter stating that he would be delaying the albums release, due to Bandsaw's 2017 album cycle being in the way.